Left Behind
by Alstroe
Summary: A series of drabbles on being abandoned. #9, the final one, is up. "But, he thought, he didn't leave them behind. Not really."
1. Daddy

Where are you, Daddy?

Did you leave us, Daddy? Did you get mad? I get mad sometimes but then I get timeout. Are you in timeout?

I can't leave. I need Mommy to tuck me in and chase the gengar out of my closet.

Would you do that?

Are you real? If I had a daddy, he'd be the nicest one ever! We'd ride bikes and swing on swings and you'd read me stories. A nice daddy wouldn't make Mommy cry.

My friends say I have to have a daddy. I don't believe them. A real daddy would be here.


	2. Dear Ash

Ash,

How are you?

Nothing much has changed since you left me here, a (gym leader/coordinator/pokemon doctor). I have to say, life is less exciting when you're not around! Being a (gym leader/coordinator/pokemon doctor) is lots of fun, but (the challengers are too easy/Drew keeps beating me!/Buneary's last break wasn't for awhile/it's hard work learning to be a doctor!). I'm getting closer to my dream of being (water pokemon master/top coordinator/a pokemon doctor) everday, though!

So you're in Unova now? Are you travelling alone? I wish I could be there with you, but too much work, you know!

Love,

(Misty/May/Dawn/Brock)


	3. My Little Boy

My little boy. Off in the world. I shouldn't be sad; I've known this was coming for ten years! But still.

Not being able to wake up and see him smile at me every morning is the hardest part. Yes, the little things are the worst, like not being able to tell him to brush his teeth, or eat his vegetables, or change his underwear.

And I know he's safe but… I miss him. My little boy, the trainer. It's strange to think about. But he had to leave someday, and he's doing great.

Good boy Ash. Make me proud.


	4. Dear Red

Red, buddy, how're you doing up on that mountain? Leaf and I, we had a bet. I said you wouldn't last a month, but she won. What's it like, being at the top of the world?

The Gym's great. I'm getting better and better- one day you need to come down so we can have a battle! How's your training going? Well, I'd guess. That pikachu of yours has always been a ball of fire.

Any challengers? Some cocky kid said he'd challenge you, but I doubt he'll make it that far.

Well, take care, Red. I…we miss you.

-Green


	5. Dream

Gary flipped on the TV and saw who else but his old rival grinning back at him from Sinnoh.

He's still doing those tournaments? Gary leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. If he got down to the heart of the matter, he _wanted_ to be there, not researching.

I settled down- I didn't _settle_, he quickly assured himself. There's a difference.

Ash is still out there, _dreaming._ This is what I want, though. Isn't it?

But Gary looked into that face, those cheerful eyes and the smile that confused him so much, and turned the TV off.


	6. Third Starter

Why did you leave me here? Was I not good enough for you? You'd be lucky to have a creature like me. You know that you're lucky to have one of my kind at all.

Why didn't you pick me? Was I not cute enough? My evolved form not intimidating enough? Is it because wouldn't grow wings or cannons, only a flower?

Well, I'll stay here and I'll wait. I'll wait for another bright eyed trainer to come here and love me.

And if no one comes, I will grow strong to show why you should have picked me instead.


	7. We Are

We are the ones left behind.

We are the finished stories, the protagonists, the rivals.

Where are our happy endings? Must we live out all of forever exactly the same way?

Some of us are Champions. Where do we go? What do we do? We need the open road. We need something more than this.

Others are rivals. Can we not re-challenge our friends? Are we doomed to be second best?

We aren't allowed to grow old, to find love, to die. As you grow and leave us behind, we stay.

We'll be here. Forever.

We don't have a choice.


	8. We Grew Up

We grew up, and society tells us to leave you behind.

Ash, Misty, Brock, you taught us to live and to love. But since you are in a show marketed to children, goodbye my friends.

May, Max, Drew. Some of us never met you, but I'm sure we would have liked you.

Contests? What are those? Nevertheless, you helped someone too.

Dawn, Paul, Barry, I'm sorry to say even less of us met you.

But you taught children kindness and perseverance, so for that we thank you.

Iris, Cilan. Are you ready to be loved and then left behind?

Goodbye.


	9. They'll be Waiting

Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center. Yet another time when he came to yet another region, Pikachu got sick and he shocked a girl or her bike.

Imagine that.

And Ash thought back to those who he'd met on his journey: firey Misty, stoic Brock, bubbly May, studious Max, emotional Dawn- and so many more, too many to name.

He'd had to leave them behind to find new adventures, to conquer his dream.

But, he thought, he didn't leave them behind. Not really. Because no matter how far apart they'll ever be, he'll always return. And they'll be waiting.


End file.
